


Northern lights

by powerprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealous Loki, Just read the goddamn story, Loki fluff, Loki smut, Multi, Other, im not that good in adding tags, loki and frigga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerprincess/pseuds/powerprincess
Summary: Loki doesnt like what he doesnt understand , and Elsa is a woman who is on that list.Pre Thor and maybe post thor AU





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, all was silent, all was grey. The ghost-grey mist crawled on the rough dirt path. The arms of the trees stabbed at the wind and moved like a deadly cobra ready to strike. Shivering like an autumn leaf holding on for dear life, I tiptoed along the path which seemed as if it lasted forever... Ominous silhouettes lurked upon the darkness. I had been running for hours..mindlessly…aimlessly.

Just then I heard clamouring behind me.In a heart-stopping moment, I heard heavy breathing and humid, sticky breath breathe down my neck. _Oh no no!!_ with horror, I turned around reluctantly, I looked up to find a group of men looking down at me as if i were.. prey?

A few silent whispers were exchanged.. I wanted nothing more than to run-run far away , but i stood stoic. One of them approached me ,a hideous smirk plastered on his face. I backed a step then another until i was totally pushed against a tree trunk.. _good now you’re trapped._.

 

“It seems we have found our dessert , Huntsmen “

 

The group hollered with laughter. As soon as it came , all the humour vanished and the eyes of the men in front of me had darkened- darkened with what I could positively call.. _lust_ .

 

I froze. My senses went into overdrive as i finally realised what he meant.. _They wanted to rape me_..

 

“N-n-no ..” I whispered barely audible.

 

“Oh yes” He growled, pressing his very prominent erection on my stomach. Within a second , he gripped my wrists and held them above my head, while another man came and started ripping of my dress.All the while I thrashed , screamed and sobbed

 

“N-No P-Please leave me ! Help me ! Is there someone out there! Save me “

 

“No one’s going to save you girl.” He hissed “quit trying.There is no one out there “

 

I sobbed and pleaded.I kicked and i screamed until I was absolutely overcome with exhaustion .Just then as I was to lose all my hope , sanity and virginity,He was yanked away from me, onto the ground . everyone stopped and looked to see who it was except me. I was too exhausted to even look up.

 

" On the contrary, I am more than here to save this woman "

 

If on cue, my knees buckled and i fell on the ground, curling up in a ball, l let out my despair in shallow sobs. 

 

 Around me , I heard a few hits and punches being delivered.I stayed like I was not daring to look up. After a while , The noise ceased to silent groans . Eventually, I gathered the courage to look up. Even in the darkness I could easily make out a tall looming figure , holding my previous captor by his throat. they were surrounded by bodies of the other men sprawled across the ground . As my mind calmed itself a tad bit ,questions started popping up in my head -

_Had he defeated them all by himself? Who was he? Where am I?_ \- My saviour’s voice brought me back to reality,

 

“Pathetic beings...Disgusting! “ .He dropped the man on the ground and began to turn around towards me when in a strained voice my captor said,

 

 “You will pay for this Odinson.” with that he scurried away into the woods..As if unfazed by his remark, he casually shrugged and said something along the lines- _We'll see about that._

 

_**Odinson**_? _Thats a weird name,_ and that accent was it.. _british_?

 

But my mind didn't allow me to complete my thoughts ,as it started to slip away into unconsciousness. The last thing i remember before falling into darkness is the arms of my hero lifting me up bridal style. My head hit his chest and just like that i succumbed to sleep..

 

 

 

                                         

* * *

 


	2. This is not Missouri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the next chapter . Enjoy lovelies !

I woke up to the pungent smell of hospital disinfect, invading my nostrils. The room was silent apart from my heavy breathing and the beep beep sound you often hear in hospitals that indicates you're alive. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in attempt to sharpen the blurred images before me. I glanced around and took in the deserted, golden colour schemed hospital bedroom. _Hospital?more like a 5star hotel-_  I thought .How long have I been here? I shut my eyes, trying to remember what had exactly happened. Then it all hits me with a bang. The memory of it all starts to occupy my thoughts.

 

Without thinking ,I scramble out of bed only to fall down on the floor. Hissing in pain , I clutch my wrists , that hurt horribly from the impact.

Just then I heard a chuckle.My head snapped up to see an exceptionally beautiful woman dressed in an equally stunning shimmery gown gazing down at me.Her hair were tied in an elegant manner and her posture was regal- like a Queen.

 

While I was staring at her, wondering what a fine lady like her was doing in my hospital bedroom, she was probably thinking why the hell am I pathetically sprawled on the floor. After a few moments that felt like eternity, she finally came up to me and helped me lie back down properly.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. Eventually, she finally broke it. "Forgive me if I startled you," she said, "my name is Frigga, Queen of Asgard". So she was a queen.

‘Would you like to have something my dear, by the looks of it ,you do look famished” I remained silent. No, not because I was shy. As a matter of fact, I was too mesmerized by her charming smile.

Finally snapping myself out, “Elizabeth B. Blackwood ", I squeaked out.

 

"Well hello there, Elizabeth It's a pleasure to meet you" She flashed the white pearls she has as teeth again.

 

She clapped her hands, and the ornate doors opened to reveal a line of maids coming in to serve food. This did not look like a hospital. it certainly didn’t feel like one.

 

“uhh..if you don’t mind me asking..Where are we?”

 

“Asgard, my dear “

 

“.okayy? and Asgard is where ..?

 

Frigga looked perplexed.”Im afraid i don’t understand.”

 

“I mean are we in north America ?”

 

“north America?’

 

my eyes almost bulged out, how did she not know what North America was.

Then it hit me. Yesterday, the odd looking men , the gold themed hospital and now a queen. Keeping my voice as stable as I could , I asked,

 

“Are we on Earth?”

 

Frigga understood.With a sympathetic look on her face she sighed,

 

“no, Darling we are not.”

 

“what?!”

 

“I know this must be difficult for you, but we are not on Mid-uh- Earth. We are on Asgard . Asgard ,like yours is one of the nine realms.”

 

"Realms?wha-? I am on an alien planet?” My composure was slipping away.

 

“Yes.if that’s how you want to put it.”she chuckled before adding,”But no need to worry, you are a guest to the royal palace and no harm may befall you here. “

 

i barely managed to stutter it out ,”how?”

 

Frigga placed her hand on top of mine and in an angelic voice started explaining,

“ We don’t know for sure. You may have found one of the portals that had access to the Yggdrasil . But how you managed to open the portal that remains a mystery .”

 

My mind was already churning with the words she said.

 

“Ygg-What?”

 

“Yggdrasil. The world Tree. It connects all the nine realms…in fact you are quite lucky to have dropped in Asgard, it could have been much worse.”

 

I wanted to scoff but since  it wouldn’t be deemed appropriate by a queen , I just nodded my head . So that’s it. Im not in Missouri anymore.

 

 

_I had been walking down the street back home when i heard strange whooshing noises . Peeking round the corner , i felt the noise coming from down the side lane . It could be dangerous but curse my inquisitive nature so I began walking towards it. As i came nearer, I felt strong winds cycling a strange device- it was a pocket watch of sorts but with wires attached to it. I looked around to see if anyone was there.I heard a rustling noise nearby. Absent mindedly i walked nearer. the voice faded midstep .i stopped and set my foot down . i felt something underneath my foot. I raised it back again to see the pocket watch crushed . All around me the wires went into a frenzy and the winds started blowing faster.My breath hitched and i tried to back away but it was too late . My vision blurred and I felt a wave of energy knock me to the ground . Don’t know how many days later I woke up in a dense jungle.In Asgard._

 

I inhaled deeply recalling the memory. Tears began to sting my eyes but i wiped them off before they could fall ,when my vision cleared I saw Frigga about to leave.

 

“Wait!”

 

She turned and looked at me with expectant eyes, “uh..do you know who brought me here..I mean the guy in the woods..I think he was called Odinson?”

 

Fridge looked surprised for a moment but quickly regained her composure. With a smile she said ,

 

“Loki. Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard and my younger son”

 

“Loki” I repeated . He was the last thought in my mind before I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! so....I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I have decided that Im gonna be updating on mondays and fridays , and whenever I get free time ! 
> 
> Please do tell me how im doing in the comments section. It is a GREAT GREAT inspiration for a newbie like me..  
> Love you 3000  
> ~powerprincess


	3. A shocking revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy there! I am sorry that this one took like a whole week to publish . I have actually planned a few chapters in advance . So my updates might be faster . No promises though !   
> I have made this chapter a bit longer than usual for compensation ...  
> Enjoy!!!

Elizabeth’s P.O.V

Doctors and nurses- or healers as they preferred- rushed in and out of the room . Some carried pots of herbs and some had strengthening potions.They were taking good care of me . Actually ,they might even be doing better than that , very unlike the grumpy doctors I had back at home .

Home .

The word seemed as distant as it was .I was in Asgard now. A planet far away from mine. A place , I'd heard of only during my mythology classes. My mind drifted towards the thoughts of my family. They would be worried sick. Mom would probably be crying like a baby . Dad would be comforting mum and trying to control his panic attacks. Laura, being the most rational in times like these would be organising hunts and inquiries ,and my brother Clint? Clint would be devastated. I sighed . He would think it was because of him. That he couldn’t protect me enough . But he shouldn’t think like that . I mean no amount of protection could have saved me. I am a danger magnet . Like who the fuck ends up on another planet on their way back from school .

“Could my life get any better”-i thought bitterly.

If on cue,the doors to the room flung open and Frigga walked leisurely in . Walking like she owned the place. _Oh wait, she probably did_. Next to her ,was a very tall woman with jet black hair and ocean eyes . Was everyone here so fucking beautiful?

"Elizabeth?”

“uhh.Hi ,I mean good eve-afternoon ..” _Smooth Elsa.Real smooth_.

Frigga chuckled lightly.” I fear it is morning my child- .”

oh.

“-Also,I would like you to meet Sif. She is a brave warrior of Asgard and a most endearing companion . She shall accompany you to your chambers , as you no longer are in a state of emergency .i must say your body has healed remarkably ..”  _well that was weird. My immunity was always a backstabbing bitch._ ill think about that later, right now , I had to thank a queen .

“Mam , I don’t have words enough to thank you . You..you saved my life . Allowed me to stay in your house and-and that is more than anyone would have ever done for a stranger. Let alone a person from a different planet. Thank you so much.”

Pure joy glistened in Frigga’s eyes . She nodded and with a short goodbye departed, Leaving me with warrior princess .

As was expected , awkward silence settled. I was never one for socialising and with the unsure look on her face , I guessed she was neither . After a whole minute , she cleared her throat.

“shall we um leave ?”

“yeah. yeah that would be good” I responded quickly, walking briskly to keep my pace with her long strides As we walked down the corridors of the palace, I started becoming more and more comfortable around her . I was pretty much lost in my own world, when Sif broke the silence.

“Queen Frigga did familiarise us but I believe a proper introduction is due. I am Sif , noble by birth, warrior by nature . "

“You look your part, Warrior princess” I smirked , earning a soft laugh at my nickname for her . I instantly decided I like her

” I am Elizabeth Barton Blackwood. I am not really a warrior per say but I am trained in martial arts and archery " Sif looked mildly surprised

.”Thats incredible ! Its a pleasure to meet someone with similar interests!”

From her words it wasn’t very difficult to guess that women in Asgard were more of passive citizens . It sort of reminded me of 18 th century Earth. All the barriers on women rights and actions

 “We are here . Your chambers are third to the left . You will find that there are some clothes and essentials for you inside . A chambermaid shall be assigned to take care of your needs . You shall meet her shortly .” _Damn. they really do take this royal business seriously_

“ Thankyou Sif . It was wonderful meeting you “

“Likewise Lady Blackwood -"

“Elsa please.I am not really used to the nobility titles .” I laughed

“Sure Elsa .Oh ! I almost forgot , Queen Frigga has invited you to the royal feast tonight . You shall also be introduced to the palace residents . If you choose to come, that is “ She added

I nodded in approval.” I would love to!"  .As we went our different ways , a new glimmer of hope set place in me. Asgard might not be that bad after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki paced back and forth in his chamber , his brows pulled together deep in thought . He had been reading and researching about cosmic gateways for quite some time now . He had long believed that Bifrost was not the only means of intergalactic travel . As always he was also the only one to believe in this. Except Frigga. She had encouraged him to lead expeditions and acquire more knowledge about them , Thor obviously wasn’t interested as he was a mindless oaf who could do nothing but fight and eat . So he had gone alone . He had roamed the vast lands of Asgard in search of these portals .and yes he did find them . Not just one but many . Portals connecting Asgard with Jötenheim , Svartalfheim , Alfheim ,Nilfheim and others What he was looking for though was a portal that landed right in Yggdrasil .

Yggdrasil , the tree of knowledge ,the tree that granted limitless power . The birthplace of the most powerful runestones -The Infinity stones.

His aimless searchfor this very portal had led him to his damsel in distress . Loki strode , contemplating the events of the previous night . Nothing ever seemed to go his way .

His thoughts interrupted when Frigga walked or rather teleported right in Loki’s bedroom . Loki paused mid stride and turned around to face her , expression shocked .

‘Mother?’

‘ Loki.’ Frigga acknowledged him before closing the distance between them . “ son, i thought you knew better than to lie to me .”

Loki smirked, yes he was a fool to have thought Frigga wouldn’t notice that it was him who had saved the girl . When he had rescued her , he had told her it was some palace guard that had found her . As much as he fancied being a saviour , this wasn’t his ideal case scenario for acting hero.

“ Im sure you wouldn’t be surprised, Mother .After all I am the God of Lies “

Frigga sighed ,shaking her head . “I know, but you could always be more than that . Letting the people know that you are more than a trickster wouldn’t actually hurt you, now would it?”

“It certainly would hurt my reputation” Frigga humphed .

After a pause she added , “she is a mortal.”

“ I know. Her clothes guaranteed it.”

“She fell through a portal?”

“Indeed .It is fascinating that Midgard has a cosmic gateway right in the heart of Asgard’s jungle.”

“ i think she might not have fallen from the midgardian portal .” Loki looked at Frigga quizzically .

“what do you imply , mother ?”

“she has an aura around her. A strong one ,of which even she is unknown. ”

“meaning she wasn’t born with it. She acquired it.”He drawed out slowly

“Precisely.I have felt her energy. Magic courses her veins, Loki . Magic a mortal can’t even hope to possess until-."

“Until they come in contact with Yggdrasil” Loki finished .

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo was it good? Please do leave your reviews in the comment section. It really does motivate me to do better.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Elsa will be meeting Loki soon. How do you want their first encounter to be? I am open to suggestions


	4. Back home

Elsa’s POV

 

She found herself facing an ornate door that on opening led into a well furnished living space.  
The room was huge ..The bedroom had the comfort of heavy blankets, feather mattresses, fur covers, and tapestries hanging on the walls to block the damp breezes. . A balcony stood not so far ahead with nothing but sheer curtains obstructing its entrance .The whole place screamed luxury .Leaning over ,Asgard became a mere map beneath Elsa .It was beautiful.   
Breaking her from her thoughts a knock sounded on her door, she turned around to see a blonde girl dressed in uniform greeting her with an exaggerated curtsy.

‘ Goodevening milady “

Waving shortly , she walked over to the blonde girl who was looking down at the ground.

‘ Hey ..I uh are you ..you know did Lady Sif send you ..? Elsa asked softly wringing her hands in a sort of nervous gesture.

‘ Yes milady . I have been assigned by Her Majesty as your chambermaid for your duration” the blonde girl spoke without looking up.

‘Hmm” clearing her throat ,Elsa added with a bright smile,”So, since we’re gonna be seeing each other. Im Elsa , and you really don’t need to call me by these titles - that reminds me , what’s your name ?’

The blonde girl looked up at Elsa for the first time , her eyes wide and her mouth open . However she quickly changed her demeanour back .

‘ Im Maya milady’

‘Elsa please '

‘milady we can’t call the royal family or their guests by their names.’

‘Oh . Well then outside you may call me whatever you want to but you can call me by my name here .’

‘Yes mi-Elsa”she all but mumbled. After a pause she added

‘Do you have any work for me..Elsa?’

Thinking about it , she probably did. Elsa had no clue as to what she should be doing.The last few days had been absurd and extremely tiring. She desperately craved for some form of normalcy . Well first things first..

“Do you know where the library is ?”

...........................................................................................

 

Loki had been going crazy with the revelations he had come to about the mortal. He had been brainstorming the possible events that could have led to the portal to Yggdrasil opening in Midgard . It was utterly ridiculous , that something so powerful would have its roots somewhere so helpless. His relentless search expeditions and the recent events had also not helped him calm down. The dinner that his mother had insisted he must attend was also due in a few hours , and by the look of it the coming days weren’t about to get anymore relaxing , if not the complete opposite. Therefore, this was probably the only time he was going to get to relax.

Might as well use it then. Well, off to the library it seems then .

...........................................................................................

 

S.H.I.E.L.D New York Headquarters

“Sir the men have been searching for days now , they’ve checked every single surveillance camera , every place that might come up with a similar heat signature. Everything. They’ve found nothing. It was as if she was there one second and gone the other.”after a pause the agent added ,"There’s nothing more we could do.”

Fury nodded and dismissively waved his hand. The agent carrying the misfortunate news bowed his head slightly and took his leave.As the door shut behind him , Fury sighed heavily . Leaning back in his chair he thought,

This would probably destroy Barton , he had wanted nothing but to protect his family and now his sister was missing. Vanished . He could not think of a person or perhaps an organisation other than SHIELD that could make a person disappear, as if they never existed . But it wasn’t SHIELD who did this . They wouldn’t want to lose their best agent .  
Their Hawkeye .  
Then who ?If not SHIELD then who ?

But that should be the least of his problems right now . Because right now Barton was unstable. When a person like him is unstable they go rogue. When they go rogue they become a weapon , and Barton in rage was worse than nuclear codes in the hands of HYDRA . He had to do something , and he just happened to know how to calm Barton down . With a quick motion ,he picked the phone and dialled a number.

" Agent Romanov , it's time for you to come back to base.”


	5. Wrong person to mess with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting, I am actually working on a couple of other stories as well.Also I'm having my exams rn. Trust me , its really hard to update , when you have to learn every fucking detail of the Romanov Dynasty.  
> You guessed correct.Its my history exam! *not so excited squeal*
> 
> Hope you guys like it!  
> Enjoy!

The library was redbrick, Victorian, sitting self-importantly at the top of a hill. Elsa pushed open the heavy swing door and went into a room with a tiled chessboard floor and about fifty shelves fanning out from a central reception area. Not many people seemed to be in sight . A man in a thickly knitted sweater with long blonde hair was reading a book with ornate carving.Unlike libraries on Earth there was no librarian here.

Elsa walked leisurely, her flowing gown swishing behind her.

 

Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, colour coded with dots,  arranged in alphabetical order, dividing into an  adults section and children's section .Low shelves and floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs, tables for quiet study, muffled stillness, , 

hushed atmosphere punctured by the occasional flipping of a page ,expensive carpet on the floor;This was literally the library of her dreams.

 

Elsa grabbed a book  from a low shelf , examining its cover.

Holding it against her chest she glided over to a little corner in the midst of two shelves of books. She slides into the green cushion-y armchair , her small form sinking in the soft material.

 

The sound of a heavy door opening , and the scampering of feet  wrenched Elsa from her thoughts. After a moment it all went quiet again. She focused on the cover of her book , it was bound in red leather, cracked and dry with age, the thin volume smelled faintly of pipe tobacco and dust. The pages within were brittle . Overall it looked pretty exciting to her.

 

Just then she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to find a tall , lean and fairly intimidating man staring down at her.His hands were crossed behind his back, his posture straight and regal. His raven hair were slicked back and his brow was creased in annoyance.

He cleared his throat again, clearly perturbed by her blatant ogling of him.

“Y-yes?”

 

“That’s my seat , mortal. Up.” His tone was demanding and awfully rude.

 

Elsa narrowed her eyes. He could have said please. Well , _he picked the wrong person to mess with._

 

“And you are ?” Elsa quipped in a curt tone. She leaned back in the chair, placing her hands on the armrest and looking up with what she hoped was a neutral and confident expression.

 

Loki was shocked. He had resigned to the library to find some peace. His arrival had instantly scared the Aesir sitting by ,away. He had been in this library countless times over the thousands of years. Being such a frequent visitor , he had preferred to have his personal seat here. Not more than a few moments ago , he came to his usual seat and found a tiny person snuggling up in his armchair. And what a coincidence ! The said person was the one who had caused him such unrest. The cursed mortal. Moreover she had the audacity to not only argue back with him, but spread herself comfortably on the couch as if she owned it !

Loki scowled. _You chose the wrong person to mess with ,mortal._

 

“I am Lo-“ He began , with his head held up and authority in his voice, but Elsa cut him off, silencing him with a wave of her hand.

“That was a rhetorical question. I don’t really care who you are. But you certainly lack manners. Look, you could have said please you know. I get it, it’s your seat.”

 

Loki fumed . He roughly grabbed Elsa’s  forearm , when she attempted to move from his seat and pushed her back to a sitting position.

“You ignorant mortal! I am Loki , Prince of Asgard and a God. You dare insult me you dull creature” He nothing but roared in her face.

 

Now it was Elsa’s turn to be shocked.This was Loki.Odinson Loki?Shit. He had saved her life and she had reprimanded him for asking his seat back.Plus he was a prince….But he had been extremely rude, and no matter who he was or what he did, it gave him no right to shout at someone without reason. Well if he had a huge ego then so did she.

 

She ripped her arm from his grasp and stood . Elsa was trying to be intimidating , but with the huge height difference between her and that arrogant prince, it was becoming exceedingly difficult to look imposing.

“You could have said please.” ,she said slowly. Elsa took her book and moved away, settling herself in a nearby couch. “The seat’s all yours, Mr.God”

 

Loki growled but sat down. He crossed his legs and opened the book he had brought to read.His fingers trailed the golden writing before enchanting it to reveal a hidden text. The book let off a faint glow and transformed into a velvety blue book with emerald lining. He could see the mortal sneaking a glance at him , her eyes showing fascination. Loki smirked,

“ I wonder what they teach you in those Midgardian institutions , that your eyes are popping out at the simplest of enchantments.”

 

Elsa resisted her urge to scowl. She ignored him and stared at the writing in her book.

“And yet the lack of better knowledge didn’t stop you from messing with things outside of your expertise.”

 

Elsa glared at him over her shoulder.”Don’t you have anything better to do ,than to pick on me?”

 

“I can’t say that I do .I've read every single book in this library and I think I could use the distraction” He retorted, shutting his book, his emerald eyes locking mine in a fierce gaze.

 

Elsa smiled a bitter smile and said,” Well, Im not here to be your distraction. Im here to enjoy reading in peace and quiet-like a good library is supposed to have.”

 

“Is that so? I could make it increasingly difficult for you to concentrate on reading if I wanted to.”

 

Elsa matched his challenging look,” I have a brother who couldn’t stop talking about AC/DC…I still managed to get through high school with flying colours.I think I could handle your bugging.”

 

“Maybe you don’t know, but I have quite the reputation for causing mischief. You Terrans call me the God Of Mischief..don't you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes,” Im not going to dignify that with a rebuttal.”

“Ah! You intend to ignore me?”

Elsa , flipped the book to the first page, her fingers skimming over the delicate writing.”Is that a yes?”

Silence.

Loki re opened his book, perusing the content of it . He wasn’t used to have much company in the library, and the fact that his company was intentionally ignoring him irked him to an extent. He heard Elsa flip the pages again and resisted the urge to huff.

 

They remained in silence for a few stretched minutes, the only sound being an occasional flip of a page from either party.Loki would occasionally glanced up at the brunette to see if she was distracted, but she faithfully stared at the book in front of her.After what seemed like an hour had passed, Loki cleared his throat.

 

“You are aware that I know you can’t read the language that book is written in, aren’t you?”

“…Shut up.”

 

Loki smirked.Elsa flushed bright red. 

 

_Oh this would be fun!_

 

 

 

* * *


End file.
